A Night To Remember
by AmberSkie
Summary: When Thalia hosts a slumber party with the girls and Jason decides to have the guys over, things get complicated. With pranks, truth or dares, and pizzas galore, it's certainly going to be a night to remember!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I was at my best friend Thalia's house for a slumber party. Little did I know that it was going to be a very, um, _eventful_, night.

...Linebreaker of AWESOMENESS!...

There were 9 girls there. Piper, Reyna, Calypso, Hazel, Juniper, Katie, Rachel, Thalia, and me, Annabeth. But the bonus room had way too much stuff in it, so we decided to move all the furniture out of the room, shove all the random stuff into Jason's room(Jason is Thalia's brother), and turn on some music. After we cleaned it, the room looked a lot better. **(A/N: I know, cleaning during a party, but it's important) **After that, we went downstairs to get food (I.e. chips, popcorn, chocolate, and a bunch of other stuff that will probably give us sugar high).

"Hey! We forgot about the flashlights!" yelled Juniper.

"Charge! To the- wait where are we going again?" said Reyna.

"Basement." Thalia supplied.

"To the basement!" finished Reyna. So we all ran downstairs to get the flashlights.

"Hey!"

"Ow! You stepped on my foot!"

"I found them!"

"Everyone grab one!"

"I see dead people!"

After that last one was yelled, we all looked at each other for a second, then did the bravest thing ever. Ran upstairs screaming.

-Don't mind me I'm just a linebreaker-

No ones POV

While the girls were screaming, Jason was cleaning his room because _someone _decided to put a bunch of junk in _his _room. However, the revenge would be planned when the others got there. Soon the doorbell rang. The girls, too lazy to get up, yelled at Jason to get it. More specifically, Thalia yelled at him. He opened the door to reveal...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! I haven't decided if this is going to be AU or not. But if it's not, Artemis suspended the no boys rule or something. Also, nobody's dating. Yet. ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Sadly.**_

_Last chapter_

_He opened the door to reveal..._

No ones POV

Connor Stoll, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Grover Underwood,Travis Stoll, Luke Castellan, Nico Di Angelo, and Percy Jackson.

"Hey!" said Jason.

"Hey!" replied everyone else.

"Follow me. We'll be hanging in the basement." said Jason. They followed him to the basement. The girls had forgotten about the light switch so the boys were not comepletly in the dark. After they had set up, Jason explained the situation.

"The girls are upstairs in the bonus room. They don't know you're here. They think I'm cleaning my room. Anyone thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We get revenge for all the things they've done to us?" Connor asked.

"No! We have a pizza party!" Leo whisper-yelled.

"Exactly Connor. Leo, we are already going to have a pizza party tonight." said Jason. "Any ideas?"

"We throw a pizza party and don't invite them!" Leo very helpfully suggested.

"No." Nico said very annoyed.

"We could spy on them." Frank said

"That's a good idea!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" agreed Travis.

"It's settled. We'll spy on them." confirmed Grover. They got to work.

-Beware of line breaks. Beware!-/-

Thalia's POV

We had been listening to random music and a few of us had started crying out of sadness, happiness, and trying not to go insane. (Juniper, Rachel, and me). After 20 minutes of tears, Annabeth put me out of my misery.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?"

A chorus of "Me!"s were heard.

"Ok. Hazel, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked.

"Truth." Hazel replied.

"What happened when you got stuck in that closet with Will?" **AN: I don't know if any of the situations I mention happen in the books or not, but if they do, I don't own them either.**

"Nothing! I swear!" Hazel said, flustered.

"K. Your turn." breathed Annabeth, who was laughing her head off. (She wasn't laughing at Hazel, Juniper had started tickling her. Nobody tried to help her.)

"Rachel, truth or dare?" asked Hazel.

"Dare, obviously."

"I dare you to jump off the roof of the garage." Hazel said. I was so glad that wasn't me.

"Pfft. Easy peasy." Rachel said confidently. We followed her out side and watched as she quickly scaled the side of the garage.

"3, 2...1! Whohoo!" Rachel yelled as she jumped. "Ow!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Last chapter_

_"3...2...1! Whoohoo!" Rachel yelled as she jumped. "Ow!"_

**Percy's POV**

Nico's an idiot. The guy just had to look away at the exact moment we opened the door to go inside the garage to get supplies for the plan. But I guess our timing was off too. After all, Rachel just jumped off the roof. Ok so that means all the others are here too. Crap. Come on Perce, think. Excuses, excuses.

**No ones POV**

"Rachel! Are you okay?" Reyna yelled, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, just bruised. That was fun! Well as fun as jumping off a roof can be. How tall is the roof of the garage anyways Thalia?" Rachel answered, rubbing her arm.

''Ten feet.'' Thalia replied.

"Well I guess it's back to the bonus room for more Truth or Dare." Annabeth said.

"Wait. Rachel needs the victory ride." Katie said. So Thalia and Reyna hoisted her up on their shoulders while the rest laid branches before them as a green carpet.

**Jason's POV**

When we were sure the girls were gone, we got started on putting the plan in action. We grabbed walkie talkies, rope, buckets, the works. Soon we were all set. We went inside the house and started working. At first we couldn't decide how spying on them would be revenge, but then Nico came up with the idea of scaring them. We were gonna put rubber spiders in their sleeping bags, but it was a better idea to take them hostage. So we got started.

"Alright, who's spying?" Percy asked.

"Jason because he's supposed to be here anyways." Luke said.

"Ok fine." I agreed

"Ok Jase, you go find out the best time to get them."

So I went upstairs as quiet as I could.

"Okay okay Thalia truth or dare?" Whoever asked that question is not gonna get answers to any of her questions.

"Truth." I heard Thalia say. Well nevermind then.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Bingo. I headed downstairs quickly and told the guys the girls were gonna be watching a movie.

**Junipers POV**

I saw a flash of black hair when I was getting more popcorn and I ran upstairs to tell everyone (with the popcorn of course). We wanted to find out what that was about, but we were to lazy and turned on the tv instead.

-/)/4?'kol

**Pipers POV**

I could've sworn I heard someone laughing when I slipped on a banana peel. Ironic right?

Anyways, I looked around. Behind the vents, in the cabinets, under the counter, but I saw no one. I heard breathing somewhere. I turned around to find...,..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, because I kinda fell asleep before I could post that chapter after I got your hopes up, I'm posting 2 chapters today. Enjoy!**_

_Last Chapter_

_I turned around to find..._

**Pipers POV**

Nobody? But I could've sworn there was someone here! Unless it was the cat. But the Graces don't have a cat! Unless they got a cat. But Thals would've said something wouldn't she?

"Hello?" I called out softly. "Is anyone there? Or is it just the cat?"

"We don't have cats," a voice behind me said. But before I could retaliate, a cloth was over my mouth and nose. But when I opened my mouth to scream, I took a deep breath and a horrible taste in my mouth and the world started to go dark. I looked up as the room faded. The world was disappearing quickly, but it wasn't gone before I caught a glimpse of my captor. Jason.

**Katie's POV**

After Juniper came back with the popcorn, Piper left to go get more because I may or may not have stolen it and hidden behind the TV. At the moment we are playing hide and seek. But it's kinda backwards. I'm the only one hiding. Okay Katie, back on track. Anyways, I was beginning to get worried about Piper. She _still_ wasn't back yet. But I had to finish my popcorn before they got here. Piper will be fine right?

**Connors POV**

It took Jason awhile to get her, but soon he was walking down the stairs with a conked out Piper in his arms. Part A of Operation Pizza was ago. Yeahhhh never let Leo name a mission. We learned that the hard way.

"Took you long enough," Luke said, faking irritation.

"Well at least he got her. And that's what counts right?" Grover said. We all groaned. Grover can be such a hippie sometimes. But we're used to it.

"Now it's time for Part B," Percy said. "What's Part B again?"

"Crap. Did we even make Part B?" I said.

"Well even if we didn't, first and foremost, we need to secure and silence Piper before she wakes up," Travis said, surprising everyone. How could my brother actually be smart for once? Getting back to the point, we pulled up a chair, put Piper in it, tied her up with the rope from the garage, and gagged her. Just in time too, for she had started to wake. _**(A/N: Sorry about my poetic writing it just kinda flows like that. I'm working on fixing that problem) **_

**Pipers POV **

I woke up to find I couldn't move and a gag in my mouth. Where was I? Why did Jason kidnap me? Then I heard the voices.

"She's waking up!"

"Who do we get next?"

"We need to decide on what we want for ransom!"

"Haha Piper you can't have any pizza!" Even though that one was hilarious, it drove me to the brim and I burst out crying. I knew I shouldn't be crying, but I couldn't stop.

"Someone help me. Please." I tried to yell through my sobs and gag, but it just came out "Mffffhmffffmhhhhfffffffff." At first, I thought Jason was coming over to comfort me, but it turned out to be Leo bringing me pizza. Wait. Leo!? Are the other guys here too? There's Percy! That explains the black hair Juniper saw! But why do they want me? I found out a moment later.

"Well Piper," Travis sneered. "We have brought you here with the target of vengeance. We will hold you for ransom and if your friends don't comply, we will continue to hold you and take one girl per hour. However, it would be stupid just to hold you here and not get anything out of it as you eat our pizza." (At the moment Leo was shoving pizza down my throat.)

Percy took over. "So we have come up with torture like none other. Truth or Dare."

_**Okay so my schools going on a field trip next week so if I don't post from Monday to Thursday next week don't worry. I'm not quitting on you. **_


	5. Bring it on

_Last chapter_

_"So we have come up with torture like none other. Truth or Dare."_

**Pipers POV**

Yeah. Cause Truth or Dare is _so_ scary. I mean seriously, they think they can scare me with that?

"Here's the rules." Percy said. Crap. There's rules? I thought it was just the "you must follow through with dares and truths"! "You must follow through with anything related to the game. We will ask you truth or dare, and every time you choose dare, we will dare you to do something obviously. Every time you choose truth, we will ask you a question forcing you to betray one of your friends. If you don't comply, we will go do something to your friends. And no, they won't just be silly pranks." Wow they really were serious. I couldn't betray my friends could I? But I didn't know how far the boys would go? What if one of the girls got hurt? It'd be all my fault. And don't get me started on those dares. Guy dares are _scary. _ But what happened to that ransom note? What do they want?

"Ahem." I said. Well tried to say. They looked at me.

"Oh yeah!" Leo said. "We have to ungag her for the torture!" So they proceeded to do so.

"Truth or Dare?" Travis asked. I thought for a moment.

"I'll go with..." I started.

**Reynas POV**

There was a knock on the door. Maybe it had to do with Pipes disappearance. I opened it to find a note.

"Guys come here! There's a note!" I yelled. They rushed around me.

"What does it say?"

"Does it have to do with Piper?"

"It says," i began. "We have taken your precious Piper. We will keep her hostage. We have a proposition for you. We can have a prank war. Whoever wins chooses the fate of Piper. And any other prisoners taken. We recommend saying yes, or Pipers torture will get worse. To agree throw a single piece of popcorn off the stairway.

-the guys."

"We have to say yes right?" Juniper said.

"Of course!" Thalia says. "My brother is gonna regret ever stealing Piper. Now for the planning. Annabeth?"

"Alright so first things first. Where's their base?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe in the basement," suggested Calypso.

"That would make sense," Annabeth said. "What do we want to do to them?"

"We could try taking one hostage." Hazel said.

"Are you crazy?" Juniper asked.

"DUH!" Hazel yelled.

"What if we pour stuff on their heads?" Annabeth said.

"Good idea!" I say.

"Now let's get to the details."

"I'm just gonna throw the popcorn off the stairs now." Katie said nonchalantly.

"No!"we screamed.

"Ok fine. Why?" She asked.

"Because if we wait until our trap is set to agree, we can catch them off guard," said Annabeth.

"Oh yeah."

"Let's get to work." Annabeth said, taking on the leadership role.

_**I hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer than normal. And I think it's less old fashionedy word wise. Any suggestions on what they should dump on the boys? Thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeths POV**

We were planning our prank on the guys.

"Pass me the paint please!" I said to Juniper. We were filling a bucket with paint, feathers, paper, and popcorn. When we got the popcorn, 3 people went to prevent any more kidnappings.

"Done!" We stood back to look at our work. It was a bucket filled with sticky goop. We took some rope and snuck to the entrance to the basement. We secured the rope around the door frame and built a stand for the bucket. Turns out Thalia is an expert knot-tyer. We set up a trip wire so when someone steps out onto it they'll get a goopy surprise. We tied the bucket to the rope, set it on the stand, and put the camera in place. What? I want blackmail material. We retreated upstairs and waited. I feel like I'm forgetting something...

"_Now_ can I throw the popcorn?" Katie asked, exasperated.

"Yup." We said. She threw it. But before it hits the ground...

**Pipers POV**

I have no clue why, but Grover just dared me to scream. So.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream as loud as possible. Percy and Nico start laughing manically. I looked at them warily.

"You just led your friends into a prank. Mwahahshaha!" Percy said. What!? I should have known this would happen. Well knowing Annabeth, the guys are about to get it good. I broke into an evil grin.

" Oh crud." I hear someone say. Splat! I hear the sound of goop hitting someone's head. Click! Annabeth must've run out of blackmail material. Soon I see Leo come in laughing. But he was perfectly fine. That's when Nico came in behind him, covered in feathers and...rainbows? I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Hey Piper. Truth or Dare?" Nico asked, challenging me.

"Truth," I say, playing it safe.

"Which of your friends would make the best fish?"

What. The. Heck.

"Reyna...?" I said cautiously.

"Wonderful," he says, and heads off to who knows where.

"Fish?" I ponder. "What could that mean?" Then it hit me.


	7. Chapter 7

**No ones POV**  
"Fish?" Piper pondered. "What could he possibly mean by that? I don't know, but I inten–" she was cut off by Leo.  
"Hey beauty queen, quit talking to yourself! We're trying to locate Reyna so we can drop her in a pool full of fish!  
"LEO!" the boys yelled.  
"You told her the plan! What if she escapes and tells the others?" Grover exclaimed anxiously.  
"The only way she could escape is by untying the knot under her feet that holds everything together. Or by screaming bloody murder." Leo said nonchalantly.

"Seriously?" Annabeth asked. "You guys have no traps or anything?"

"Leo swiveled around in his chair. 'I've been expecting you' he says in his not-so-creepiest voice." Percy says, being a complete weirdo.

"Percy is randomly narrating an ambush as his hostage is escaping," a voice that sounded suspiciously like Thalia said.

"Wait what?" Percy asked, but it was too late. All the fishwater they had been saving for Reyna's little escapade was dumped on their heads.

"There's a fish down my pants!"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"One bit me!"  
"Tuna salad, anyone?"

As many weird things were yelled out (it was raining fish after all), Percy tried to yell for help as he was dragged off into the darknes . But nobody heard him. Well, almost nobody.  
"Perseus Jackson! Shut up!" Thalia whisper-yelled at him. She then proceeded to stuff his foot in his mouth. Literally.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV

I wasn't expecting to be taken captive. Well at least I'll know where their base is. And find out their weaknesses. My foot tastes bad.

"Then spit it out Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth told me. I said that out loud?

"Yep, and that too," Piper says. Darn. Keep your mouth shut Percy!

"So. Why did you take me hostage?" I ask. When we stop in the bonus room. That's the base.

"Because if we-" Juniper was cut off by Reyna's hand slapping over her mouth.

"Don't tell him the plan! What if he escapes?" Reyna scolded Juniper.

"Sorry," Juniper replied. So I am able to escape. Now all I have to do is untie-hey they forgot to tie me up! I break away from Thalia's grasp, grab the nearest girl, and run to the basement.

Calypso's POV

So maybe we forgot to tie Percy up. Oops? Now he's gone! And he took Annabeth! Our main plan maker. Now Reynas the leader. She's good but not as good as Annabeth.

Annabeths POV

Great. One simple mistake and I'm tied up in the basement. Not to mention blindfolded.

"Alright," someone says. I jump. "Now for the torture. Should we do a or b?"

"B," was the most common answer.

"Now, you can tell us what we want to know or see what we have in store for you," a voice, I think it was Leo, said.

"What we want to know," I said, smirking.

"Correct. Now cars cross railroads watch out for Rs. Can you spell that without any Rs?" Nico asked.

"T-H-A-T," I answered. As they kept asking me riddles, the Stolls and Luke sneaked away.

Luke's POV

We decided to distract Annabeth while me and Travis and Connor created chaos and took more hostages. I don't know why we had to distract the hostage but whatever. So we brought a rat. And glitter. Yeah... Our plan backfired. Apparently if u throw a rat at a girl and her friends are there, throwing glitter on them doesn't help your case. At all. Long story short, we got caught. Oops? Why we had the three best prankers go at once I don't know, but that was a horrible idea on whoever made the plan's part. Okay so maybe I came up with the plan. Give me a break okay. But we have their leader. And I bet they would trade at least one of us for her. Of course, the guys better be getting something out of her.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Tada! New chapter! Yayyyyy! Enjoy!_**

Annabeths POV

Ugh. When are they going to actually ask me real questions?! I'm getting so mad I could-

"Well Annabeth, seems like your side has taken more captives," Jason started. I smirked. "Unfortunately for you, that means we are going to up our game. Percy!" I stopped smirking.

"What?" Percy asked.

"How long do you think it will take you to find it?" Jason asked.

"Oh not long, if she's anything like your sister. Or Leo for that matter," Percy replied. Uh oh. Wait. What are they finding...?

"What exactly are you looking for?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Except for something," Percy answered. Leaning down towards me, he whispered,"Just your weakness." Um. Gulp?

Thalia's POV

"So you've caught us. What's your plan?" Luke asks.

"Well we certainly aren't going to tell you!" Hazel said. "You're the enemy. We have to keep all our forces on you!"

"Maybe not all your forces," Travis commented. "Katie-kat looks pretty hyped up on popcorn."

"Don't call me that!" Katie yelled from across the room, still eating popcorn.

"Katie! Get your butt over here and watch the captives. Reyna and I have to plan!" I yelled. She got up, bringing the popcorn.

"I have a torture planned for you guys. I shall eat popcorn in front of your faces and you won't get any!" Katie told our captives.

"Nooooooo!" Connor cried. Katie laughed evilly.

"I've got to say, I'm liking popcorn Katie more and more," I said to Reyna as we planned it all out.

Percy's POV

This shouldn't be too hard. To find Annabeth's weakness, I mean.

"Let's see," I say. "You are terrified of spiders, so we could bring one of those in here, but unfortunately Leo's afraid of them too. But what do spiders do to get to you? That's right. They crawl. And you wanna know how that crawling feels?"

"No, I'd prefer not to," Annabeth answers.

"Eh too bad," I say, and begin to tickle her.

"No*laugh* stop *laugh* I *hiccup* can't *giggle* breathe!" She manages. I don't listen.

"Only you can make it stop. By telling us what your plan is," I say.

"Not *gasp* gonna *giggle* happen!" She says.

"Your choice," I shrug. She'll break sooner or later. I mean, it's not like she can alert the girls or anything, right?

Katie's POV

So I'm still watching the captives. Very boring. But at least I have my popcorn.

"Hey Katie," Travis says.

"What?" I ask.

"Come here," he whispers. "I've got information I can give you."

"Oh yeah? And what is it?" I ask as I lean towards him.

"You're terrible at knots," he says. And kisses me. When he pulls away seconds later, I realize he tricked me and Connor and Luke are gone.

"Ooh you little-" I'm cut off.

"Bye Katie-kat!" Travis says as he jumps up and runs down the stairs.

"Katie! How'd you let them get away?" Reyna scolds.

"Reyna! Don't be so hard on her! She just had her first kiss with Travis Stoll! Of all people!" Piper scolds Reyna.

"So that's how. This is why I don't date," Thalia says.

"Oh please," Hazel argues. "Everyone knows you like Luke!"

"Shut up!"

"Why should I?"

"Because!"

"Because why!"

While they argue, Piper and I go down to the kitchen to make popcorn. Probably not our best idea, but it's popcorn!

"You know what happened last time I was down here right?" Piper asks as the popcorn sits in the microwave, not popping.

"Yeah. Jason came out of nowhere right?"

"Yeah. That guy is sneaky!"

"Well it is his house."

"Yeah. Do you ever get the feeling that you shouldn't have done something?"

"Yeah," I answer her question. "Why?"

"That!" She points behind me. I turn around and come face to face with...

**_Cliffie! What'd you think? Random question of the day: Am I the only one who thinks popcorn is addicting? Review! Sorry for the wait by the way!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nico Di Awesome: I like how you think!**_

**_the Oracle of Akemi: Aww thanks! I hope this ones as good as the last _**

**_Guest: I think you know where I'm going with this...;)_**

_Last chapter_

_I turn around and come face to face with..._

Katie's POV

-a giant spider. I mean like HUGE! As fast as we can, we jump on the counter, screaming our heads off. Soon enough, Frank walks in, smirking.

"Why are you screaming?" He asks. He obviously knows what we are screaming at. But we still point to the wall, where the huge spider lurks.

"I'll kill it, but only if you get the girls to go outside and play a huge game of truth or dare with us. It'll be a battle," he offers.

"Anything, just kill it!" Piper screams.

"Fine," he says, and smashes the spider with a napkin, tossing it in the trash. Piper and I sigh in relief.

Climbing down from the counter, I say,"Thanks. Well go talk to the girls. Next to the garage?"

"Yup," Frank says, turning around to walk out. But just then, Hazel runs into him.

"Oh! Sorry," she apologizes, looking down, but obviously blushing.

"It's fine," he says, blushing too. They each go their separate ways.

Piper and I look at each other, then say,"Awwwwwww! You guys are so cute!" Well Piper said the 'you guys are so cute part'.

"Shut up. Anyways, why were you screaming?" Hazel says, still blushing.

"Oh. Well there was this huge spider, then Frank came in and killed it for us. But he made us promise to bring all the girls outside to the garage to play a game of truth or dare with the boys as a battle," I inform her.

"Ok, well we better get everyone," Hazel replies. And that's what we do.

2),$&amp;5!):line breaker is strangeness2467

Later

Rachel's POV

When Hazel, Piper, and Katie tell us we have to go outside for a truth or dare battle, we we're all reluctant. But we go anyways. Once we get there, we see the boys- and Annabeth. They send her over here.

"Ahem," Connor steps out. "We will be having a truth or dare battle. The rules are: each team starts with all their players, the basic rules of truth or dare, and everyone gets one chicken. But once you chicken, you are a hostage of the other side. You have to keep playing though. Now, let the games begin! Rachel, truth or dare?" Great. Me.

"You know my last name, Connor. Bring on the dare!" I say.

"I dare you to...Have another player tie or tape your hands together for a minimum of the next three rounds. You must select a dare before you can be untied!"

"Ugh, fine," I say.

"Travis, the rope!"Connor says, grinning. Travis tosses him the rope, and Connor ties my hands in front of me. I lay on my stomach, unable to sit up easily.

"Jason! Truth or dare?" I ask.

"Both," he replies. Ooh. I haven't done one of these in awhile. Cue evil laughter.

"If you got the chance, would you kiss our dear friend Piper?" I ask him, smirking. He's golden boy. He's not going to answer this.

"Yes. I would. Now what's my dare?" He asks, shocking everyone.

"Do it. Kiss Piper," I tell him. Now I've got him.

"Okay," is all he says. He gets up, goes over to Piper, pulls her up, and they go somewhere in private. I don't know what they're doing, but I don't care if they chicken out. Meanwhile, we continue the game. It's Calypso's turn.

Jason's POV

After I grab Piper, we go behind the garage.

"You don't have to kiss me, Piper. I don't wanna force you into it," I say.

"I-I wouldn't mind. If you kissed me, I mean," Piper says, shyly. I made her shy! She's Piper Elizabeth Mc Lean! She is NOT shy!

"If you insist," I say, and crash my mouth on hers._** (Yeah I'm not writing the jasper kiss out. Yet;) sorry guys)**_

Annabeth's POV

I've basically just been zoned out the whole game. Right now it's Percy's turn to ask someone.

"Annabeth. Truth. Or DARE!" He asks. Dang it! I'm gonna pull a Jason. It's not like anything could go wrong, right?

"Both," I challenge. "Think you can do better than Rachel Elizabeth Dare herself?" He gives me a look that says, Bring it on.

"Fine. I dare you to let everyone in the group to tickle your feet at least once. Bare your feet though." He smirks, I groan. Well I pretend to anyways. What he doesn't know is that my feet aren't ticklish. Weird right?

It only takes a minute before everyone is done and I'm laughing. At Percy.

"Alright. Now for your truth," he says. "Do you like me?" I gulp. So I might have a crush on Percy.

"Mayyyyyybe," is all I say. He smiles. Not smirks. Smiles.

"Grover! Truth or dare?" I ask as soon as I stop blushing.

"Truth," he answers. The guys tease him a little but shut up when they hear my truth.

"If you could go on a date with anyone in the room, who would it be?" I ask.

"Juniper," he mumbles.

"Ok then," I say as he and Juniper's cheeks turn bright red.

"Thalia, truth or dare?" He asks quickly.

"Dare!" She answers. Thalia isn't one to say truth. Ever. So we all expected this.

"Alright," he says, eyes looking around the circle. "I dare you to do Seven minutes in Heaven. With Luke."

2(.3line breakers are awesome3);58890

Grovers POV

So I couldn't think of any dares, and I know Luke likes Thalia, so I dared her to do Seven Minutes in Heaven. I'm now thinking that was a bad idea.

"What!?" Jason yells as he and Piper enter the clearing. "Who's doing what?"

"Luke and Thalia are about to do Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Katie says. I think she's had a little too much popcorn...

"No we aren't!" Luke yells.

"What? I'm not chicken!" Thalia retorts.

"Oh yeah right!" Reyna snorts. Dang it!

"I am NOT chicken!" Thalia insists.

"Prove it!" Piper yells.

"Fine!" Thalia replies, and kisses Luke. A chorus of "ooohs" rise up from the group.

Jason makes a move to break it up, but Piper stops him.

"They're my OTP! Don't stop it now! Plus, you did the same thing with me!"

"Ugh. Fine," Jason replies to Pipers matchmakerness. **_(A/N: yes I did just make up that word, I do this a lot)_**

Dhk linebreak alphanumeric linebreak ehk chocolateness-awesomeness fhk

Nico's POV

Seven Minutes Later...

"Alright kids, break it up, break it up. We've got better things to do!" Leo says to Luke and Thalia. Needless to say, Piper's already got one couple together. Two if you count her and Jason. What do I mean? Well I stole her phone and her notes are filled with couples to create. And how to create them. She doesn't have anyone for me. Yet. But then again, some of her notes are hidden and locked. *shudder* I prefer single and no people.

I lean back against a tree, watching the chaos of truth or dare, but suddenly the ground moves out from under me!

**_Hey guys sorry for making you wait so long! Comment, review( those are the same thing but whatevs). Love ya guys,_**

**_~Amber_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_*Dodges knife* Hey guys, I'm super sorry I've been taking so long to upload. *ducks as random flying objects are thrown*I've been super busy with ten pounds of homework and basketball! But never fear! I shall get you guys at least five more chapters before Christmas! Or December 25, for you non-Christians :) Sorry if this chapters a little short, I have to write another for my other story, Burning it Down. Enjoy! *more random objects* Was that a baseball bat!?_**

Nicos POV

"Gee Nico. Aren't you listening? Thalia just dared Percy to pull the blanket from under your feet!" Travis yells at me.

"I know," I say, rubbing my head. "So who's turn is it?"

"Mine. Nico, truth or dare?" Percy asks me. Hmmmmm. Percy truth, or Percy dare? Which is worse? Aw, what the heck!

"Dare," I say.

"There's been a lot of those lately. Oh well. I dare you to sing Mary Had a Little Lamb!" Percy says.

"Ummmmm okayyyyyyy? Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb! Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow!" I sing, very off key, I might add. Everyone starts laughing.

"Bravo, bravo!" Luke laughs.

Leo's POV

So so far, everyone has gone at least twice, Calypso, Connor, Frank and Thalia have chickened out, it's 9 o'clock PM and I'm super bored. I like warfare better than this.

"Hey Connor, when do Truth or Dare battles end?" I ask.

"When one team surrenders. Duh!" He says.

"Hey guys, can we surrender this battle? I'm bored!" I ask my team.

"Well we're bored too, but we have to wait it out. They'll get bored soon enough!" Grover answers.

"They live for truth or dare!" Percy argues.

"All for surrendering?" Connor buts in. 4 of us raise our hands. "All opposed?" 3 raise their hands.

"Ahem!" Jason stands up. "Our team surrenders this battle!"

"Ugh! Finally! See Katie, I told you they'd surrender! Boys are always weak!" Reyna says.

"We are not always weak!" Travis defends.

"Shut up idiot!" Katie yells at him.

"Woah. Okay, okay. Calm down," Travis says, backing away.

"So do you wanna do it?" Annabeth whispers to Piper. She nods. "Great. Hey! We will trade our captives for yours!"

"Deal," Luke agrees. Calypso and Thalia trade places with Connor and Frank. We all go to our separate bases.

**_*Dodges bullet* So that chapter was kinda uneventful. Oh well. More drama in other chapters! *cue broken glass* Thanks for reading and favoriting and following! Oh and reviewing! Criticism is always welcome! And if I don't fulfill my promise, feel free to hunt me down and then throw knives at me! Byeeeee! :)_**

**_~Amber_**


	12. Chapter 12

Hazel's POV

"So that Truth or Dare battle was... weird," Annabeth said.

"Yeah but I think Piper had fun!" Rachel joked, nudging poor Piper in the shoulder.

"Shut up!" Piper said, blushing.

"But still, Piper, how bad of a kisser is my brother?" Thalia asked.

"Probably much better than Luke, missy," Piper said, referring to the dare in which Jason decided to get all big brother on Thalia.

"Actually, I think Percy's a better kisser," a voice said from around the corner.

"Haha, yeah right." Annabeth scoffed as Percy rounded the corner, along with Jason, Leo, Frank, Grover, Travis, Connor, Luke and Nico.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"Um we realized that we don't have a set time to end this... How about tomorrow at 10?" Leo said.

"Girls? What do you think?" Reyna asked.

"I think...THAT WE NEED MORE POPCORN!" Katie yelled and ran out of the room.

"So that was weird right?" Jason asked.

Connor whispered something in Travis' ear, who in turn turned bright red.

"I'm assuming matchmaking is what we're doing next?" Thalia whispered to me.

"Uh, duh!" I replied. Meanwhile, the conversation had switched to how we even figure out who wins.

"Wait. We don't get anything if we win? I'm out." Travis said.

"No! My dearest brother, we are Stolls. And Stolls always stick together right?" Connor grabbed Travis by the shoulder dramatically.

"Oh that's why you have so many relatives in prison! I was wondering." Frank blurted. I giggled.

"Yes. That and Uncle Steve's idea of taking over the state of Washington didn't go as planned," Travis replied.

"Why Washington?" asked Juniper.

"He figured they were West-Coast weaklings. His plan was to take the capital from the outside in, but was stopped by a freaking middle school!" Connor answered.

"That's one hardcore middle school. Do you know the name?" Nico said while playing with his phone.

"I think it was Silverridge?" Connor replied.

"Idiot. That's a K-8 school. Your uncle could've been stopped by kindergarteners!" Nico laughed.

"Why did he think they'd be western weaklings? They were one of the last frontiers," Grover asked.

"Well it's not like he was a genius, I mean he was caught by a middle school," Travis replied.

"Kindergarten through 8th grade!" Rachel chided.

"I GOT THE POPCORN! AND ITS MINE! ALL MINE!" Katie screamed as she ran into the room, laughing maniacally.

"Seriously, someone needs to get her a chill pill," Luke paused as Katie started eating the popcorn like a psycho squirrel. "Make that two chill pills."

"So what now?" Calypso broke the silence.

"I think we should call it a tie and watch a movie," I said. I was so bored of pranks.

"Why a movie? Why can't we have a dance party or something?" Percy whined.

"Shut up. So all for calling it a tie?" Annabeth asked, raising her hand. Everyone besides Connor, Reyna and Katie raised their hands.

"It's settled. What do you guys want to-" Jason was cut off by the doorbell.

"PIZZA PARTY!" Katie yelled, and charged towards the doorway. The rest of us girls quickly followed, trampling the guys.

"Hey no that's our pizza!" Leo yelled, leading the boys in hot pursuit.

Leo's POV

"Hello?" Katie opened the door and saw some guy standing at the door. "Are you the pizza dude?"

"Ummmmm yes. Are you the house that ordered 10 pizzas?" He answered.

"That'd be correct. What type of pizzas are they?" Jason asked.

"2 Hawaiian, 2 Pepperoni, 2 Cheese, 2 Meat Lovers, and 2 Veggie," the man replied, handing Jason the stack of pizzas. Jason was not amused. He turned to Katie. "That'll be $30.62, ma'am."

"Thalia?" Katie asked.

"Well I'm only paying half. Jason is gonna have to get the rest; after all half of the pizzas are the guys," Thalia said, handing the guy a twenty. "Keep the change."

Jason handed the pizzas to the nearest person and payed the man.

Reyna almost fell over from the weight of the pizzas, but soon caught herself.

Pipers POV

"Psst!" I whisper to Reyna. "Hand me a third of those pizzas and give the other third to Annabeth. We are having a super pizza party with no boys!" She quickly does so, and the three of us tip toe upstairs. Rachel soon catches on, and grabs the rest of the girls, who race up after us.

"They stole the pizza!" Connor yells.

"Get them!" Luke chimes in.

"YOU GIRLS BETTER RUN LIKE THERES A FIFTY PERCENT OFF AT FOREVER 21!" Travis yells, chasing after us. He gets close enough to grab the pizza, but trips and ends up falling on his face. Katie bursts out laughing, resulting in Travis grabbing her ankle causing her to fall too.

"No guys wait! I WANT PIZZA!" Katie yells as she tries to escape from Travis' grip. She stomps on his arm which makes him release her foot. "FOOD! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE!"


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel's POV

So after Katie made it into the room, we slammed the bonus room door, preventing the guys from getting in. Well, almost. The door doesn't lock.

"Quick! Everyone against the door!" I yell as the handle turns. All 9 of us dive into the door. Big mistake.

"Ow!"

"Get off me!"

"What the crap?"

"BEEEEEEEEEP!"

"Reyna! Watch your mouth!"

Turns out the door opens out, not in. Oops.

I get up. "You're not getting any of the pizza, mister know it all!"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!" Connor yells. "Charge!" The boys run into the bonus room. We chase after.

"Well I suppose that's one way u could get some pizza. Fine. Half and half?" I negotiate.

"I suppose," Percy agrees.

-line breaker-

After everyone has a slice, there's a silent pause. Then, out of nowhere, Leo shouts, "LETS DO KARAOKE!"

"Yeah!" We chorus. Annabeth groans.

We set up the karaoke machine.

"Hey, Leo, wanna do a duet with me?" Percy asks.

"Um, duh!" Leo replies.

They grab the mics, and begin to "sing".

"Dog goes "woof"

Cat goes "meow"

Bird goes "tweet"

And mouse goes "squeek"

Cow goes "moo"

Frog goes "croak"

And the elephant goes "toot"

Ducks say "quack"

And fish go "blub"

And the seal goes "ow ow ow"

But there's one sound

That no one knows

What does the fox say?

"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!

Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!"

What the fox say?

"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!

Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!"

What the fox say?

"Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!

Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!"

What the fox say?

"Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!

Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"

What the fox say?

Big blue eyes

Pointy nose

Chasing mice

And digging holes

Tiny paws

Up the hill

Suddenly you're standing still

Your fur is red

So beautiful

Like an angel in disguise

But if you meet

A friendly horse

Will you communicate by

Mo-o-o-o-orse?

Mo-o-o-o-orse?

Mo-o-o-o-orse?

How will you speak to that

Ho-o-o-o-orse?

Ho-o-o-o-orse?

Ho-o-o-o-orse?

What does the fox say?

"Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!

Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!

Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"

What the fox say?

"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!

Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"

What the fox say?

"A-hee-ahee ha-hee!

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!

A-hee-ahee ha-hee!"

What the fox say?

"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!

Woo-oo-oo-ooo!"

What does the fox say?

The secret of the fox

Ancient mystery

Somewhere deep in the woods

I know you're hiding

What is your sound?

Will we ever know?

Will always be a mystery

What do you say?

You're my guardian angel

Hiding in the woods

What is your sound?

(Wa-wa-way-do, wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do, wa-wa-way-do)

Will we ever know? (Bay-budabud-dum-bam)

I want to (Mama-dum-day-do) I want to, I want to know!

(Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do)"

"Well then," I say, as their performance was a bit odd. How? It was filled with a lot of air guitar, the worm, and dabbing. "Who wants to go next?"

"I will!" Hazel gets up from her lotus position(apparently she does yoga on the weekends. Who knew?)

"Okey dokey!" Leo and Percy attempt to put the microphones back in the machine. I say attempt, because Leo ends up breaking the thing that holds his mic.

"Oops. Here, just take it." Leo sits down quickly as Hazel scrolls through the phone attached to the machine.

She chooses one. When the music starts to play, I recognize it immediately.

"Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man

I showed him all the things that he didn't understand

Whoa, and then I let him go

Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name

'Cause I found me a better lover in the UK

Hey, hey, until I made my getaway

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me

'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me

They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me

Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all

They won't let go

Ex's and oh's

I had a summer lover down in New Orleans

Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring

My, my, how the seasons go by

I get high, and I love to get low

So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll

You know that's how the story goes

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me

'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me

They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me

Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all

They won't let go

My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me

Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all

They won't let go

Ex's and oh's

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me

Climbing over mountains and a-sailing over seas

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me

They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me

Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all

They won't let go

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me

Like gho-o-osts they want me to make 'em all

They won't let go

Ex's and oh's."

Hazels lip syncing was a lot better than Percy's and Leo's.

"Whoo!" Leo gives his best friend a standing ovation. "Say, Nico, do ya think you could beat your sister?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Of course." Hazel hands him the mic, her caramel curls bouncing. Nico scrolls through the phone until he finds one suitable.

As soon as the music comes on, I am confused. I have never heard this song before.

The words begin.

"When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

Would you be the savior of the broken,

The beaten and the damned?"

He said "Will you defeat them,

Your demons, and all the non-believers,

The plans that they have made?"

"Because one day I'll leave you,

A phantom to lead you in the summer,

To join The Black Parade."

When I was a young boy,

My father took me into the city

To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up,

Would you be the saviour of the broken,

The beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.

And other times I feel like I should go.

And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.

And when you're gone we want you all to know.

We'll carry on,

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And in my heart I can't contain it

The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams

Your misery and hate will kill us all.

So paint it black and take it back

Let's shout it loud and clear

Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches

On and on we carry through the fears

Ooh oh ohhhh

Disappointed faces of your peers

Ooh oh ohhhh

Take a look at me cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

I won't explain or say I'm sorry

I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar

Give a cheer for all the broken

Listen here, because it's who we are

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

Just a boy, who had to sing this song

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

I

Don't

Care!

We'll carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're dead and gone believe me

Your memory will carry on

We'll carry on

And though you're broken and defeated

Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me

Because the world will never take my heart

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)

Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)

Go and try, you'll never break me

We want it all, we wanna play this part

(We'll carry on)"

"OMG! You listen to MCR?" Annabeth squeals. Wow. I never, ever thought I'd get to say that.

"Yep," Nico answers, glancing over at Will. Hmmmm... I wonder...

I am interrupted from my thoughts by Jason suggesting a dance off.

"Okay!" Hazel answers brightly.

"Does it have to be good dancing?" Calypso asks.

"Of course it doesn't! Since when are any of us good dancers?" Reyna answers, tossing her long black braid over her shoulders.

"Well where are we gonna have it? I mean, the bonus room's a mess!" Katie gestured to the floor, which was covered with popcorn and blankets.

"I guess we could... clean?" Percy shook his head at the thought of tidiness.


End file.
